One Night
by Hailol
Summary: One night, Rikuo is with his night form and is doing something. If they to get caught, it would be quite terrible, and there would be a lot of explaining to do. One shot


Rikuo couldn't believe his eyes. Or well, him. It? He, a human, known to be the successor of all yokai, is kissing a yokai. How did this happen? Rikuo couldn't sleep, and this fellow yokai tried to help. Here's the thing. Everyone thinks they are the same person, only thing is, they are not. How to tell them apart? The human calls this demon, Nura. His last name.

They were in a dark room, barely any light besides the moonlight.

"N-Nura..." He gasped. Saliva mixed in with both of theirs dripped from his mouth. The demon smiled.

"Do you want more?" The air suddenly became more, heavier. The human could barely catch up. A hand roamed his upper half as he moaned his name. He grabbed a hold of his Yukata/Kimono (?) and leaned in. He straddled on top his lap and their tongues mingled in a kiss.

But why was this happening? Because, for both of their surprises, Rikuo, is, in, heat. Yes, heat.

Nura's tongue touched the roof of Rikuo's mouth, causing the little one to moan out loud. Rikuo pushed him away.

"No, I can't" His breathing was heavy and all that he craved, was Nura. Nura touching him in various places. But he couldn't except that. He couldn't. In the clan (Making this up) It was forbidden, for male yokai, (Rikuo is a quarter yokai) and another male yokai, to be with each other and be doing things such as this and would be punished for such acts. If they were to get caught that is.

"Why?" Nura frowned. Supporting his back, he brought him closer to him. Rikuo tilted his neck while the yokai planted kisses on his neck. He twitched.

"Because of the rule," he managed to say without making noise. He clawed at his back and neck in pleasure. He wanted more. Much more. Not just this, but more. Nura noticed a small change in behavior as the human could barely keep up with this.

"What do you want, Rikuo?" Both panted before the human responded.

"I want... more. Give me more Nura. Make me scream. " Nura gave a mischievous grin and put Rikuo down. Nura couldn't help but blush at the sight. His eyes were barely open. His Kimono/yukata was barely on, covering only the parts that should be hidden. His arms, his legs, his chest. They were all revealed. His skin, his pale skin. (IDK) Nura could barely keep himself in. He wanted to do "it". He wanted it so bad,he could barely hold it in. He wanted to come in him. He wanted to be in him. He wanted, _him._ Nura ripped Rikuo's clothing off revealing _him_. Rikuo was too weak to be embarrassed or be flustered, instead, he let him open for Nura. He leaned in over him and placed his fingers in his mouth. Nura could feel Rikuo's warm tongue licking each individual finger. When Nura thought that it was enough, he took his fingers out and into something else. Rikuo jolted at the pain. Then he realized, Nura, was not really, but he was and is, inside of him. "It hurts you idiot." He couldn't help but moan at the end. It eventually started to feel more and more pleasuring.

"Does it still hurt?" Nura asked him. Rikuo arched his back in pleasure.

"N-Nura!" He moaned his name. Nura kept on with the process of loosening "him" and when he thought was enough, he took his fingers out. Rikuo took a moment to calm himself down. Nura took his, and now, was really inside Rikuo.

"T-tight." Nura moved slightly while holding Rikuo's legs and hip/waist. Rikuo grabbed Nura's clothing tightly.

"Nura, it, hurts..." He could feel both pain and pleasure. The pain was addicting and the pleasure was amazing. He never really felt anything like this at all.

"Just relax," he told the other. As Rikuo tried his best to relax, he couldn't help but tense up at the weird feeling. When Nura was all in, he started to move, bit by bit. Rikuo started to claw at his back.

"Nura, more..." he managed to whisper. He could barely speak from all this pleasure and pain. Nura knew what he meant and as he did as he had wished. He went in and out as he little one shouted and both pain and pleasure. He tried to keep it in because though it was night, that was also the time of day where his father (he's alive!) and other yokai were quite active and were awake. If they were caught, he didn't want to go through a series of circumstances that could kill him or maybe even ruin his reputation (not that he even cared but, yeah). Rikuo covered his mouth and tried very hard not to scream, shout, moan, even though he was letting small moans escape his mouth. He gasped as Nura hit a particular spot that made him jolt and unconsciously moaned. Nura smiled and and whispered in his ear.

"I got it didn't I?" Rikuo clutched him and tried his best not to make any noise, despite the fact Nura kept hitting the spot repeatedly and could barely hold any noise in. He straddled on top his lap again and from then on, it led to a kiss, Rikuo hoping it'll help with all the noises. Rikuo roamed Nura's chest under his yukata (calling it that) as they kissed. Nura supported Rikuo's back as they kissed.

"Gya!" Rikuo could barely hold himself in. Neither could Nura.

"Rikuo, I'm..." Neither of them cared. They did as they had wanted, or needed. The white substances was half on Nura's hand as he didn't mind to put his hand near his mouth licking it. Rikuo knew if he didn't hurry and at least put on his yukata, they would be some explaining to do. He put his yukata on, technically Nura did, but Rikuo put on his yukata and wobbled as he struggled to stand.

"Rikuo!" Rihan opened the door. "..."

"..."

"..."

"Is it just me, or is there two of my son..."

"Dad there's only one of me of course." Rikuo said. Then he signaled Nura to hide in the closet while his father rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"R-right, um, your gramps wants to see you at the meeting. We're talking about if Gyukki should be guilty or not." Rikuo sighed.

"He did something again?" Rihan nodded.

"I'll tell you at the meeting. Be there." Rihan exited closing the door behind him.

"Well, Nura, might need you help on this." Rikuo sighed again as he walked towards the closet. Opening it, Nura flew out, which made Rikuo stumble and fall. Before he hit the ground, he caught him.

"Yup, you'll definitely need my help." He gave Rikuo one of his flirty smiles.

"And with that, I hate you, very, very much." They both laughed, then headed to the meeting.


End file.
